


The North Remembers

by BlackCat1714



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Political!Jon, based off the teasers, jonsa, s8 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat1714/pseuds/BlackCat1714
Summary: Sansa greets Jon and the Dragon Queen as they arrive at Winterfell.Based on the S8 teasers.





	The North Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Since we’ve got 2 teasers from the same scene, I figured I’d put my spin on them and try to connect them. Just a real quick drabble.
> 
> I posted this fic earlier tagged as Jon/Sansa, Jon/Dany (one-sided), jonsa, and political!Jon. I'm still pretty new to ao3 and unsure about how to tag, but I thought that'd be sufficient to keep the J*nerys folks out. Turns out I was wrong because they promptly swarmed the fic with nasty comments. Up until that point I'd never had a bad experience with the J*nerys fandom. It left an ugly taste in my mouth to see some of the childish immature bullshit they were spouting and I don't have time for that petty middle-school behavior, so I decided to just delete the fic and repost it. I also changed the title from 'Arrival' to 'The North Remembers' because I thought it fit better. If you were one of the people who left a nice comment or kudos the first time I posted this fic, thank you so much 💖

The Dragon Queen’s entrance was not one of pomp or pride as Sansa had been expecting. When she first caught sight of Daenerys, Sansa was struck by how ordinary she seemed. She was quite beautiful, to be sure, but as she stood at the gate in her white winter fur coat laced with splashes of red, she seemed so small, so insignificant. It wasn’t her short stature that brought Sansa to this conclusion, but her attitude. It was weak, tense and lacking experience. A little girl playing dress up was all Sansa saw.

 

But then there was Jon.  _Oh Jon_. Sansa thought with a sharp inhale. He looked much as he had the day he left. His fur coat still draped over his shoulders and his hair pulled back. His facial expression seemed collected and unchanged, but it brought Sansa worry. The last few months hadn’t been kind to him, she noticed. It was written across his face in ways she could only tell.

 

When he broke from the Dragon Queen’s side and strided across the courtyard, Sansa saw his eyes soften. He took her in a warm embrace. Sansa let the moment simmer on her heart as she reached her arms around his back. Jon was home, and all their problems melted away as she closed her eyes. Sansa felt Jon’s breath upon her ear.

 

“The North remembers.”

 

The spell was broken. The reality of the situation came flooding back as Sansa opened her eyes. They found the Dragon Queen and Sansa understood.

 

How many times was Sansa made to pledge her love and loyalty to Joffrey? How many times had she lied? More than she could count. After the initial shock of Jon bending the knee had wore off, Sansa suspected the Dragon Queen may have trapped Jon in a similar predicament. Now his words all but confirmed it.

 

_The North remembers…_ the words echoed in her head. It was a familiar phrase. It stood for the loyalty and devotion to House Stark. No matter what chaos or destruction was brought down upon them, the hearts of the Northmen always lay with House Stark.

 

Jon pulled away. He turned towards Daenerys. She begin her descent, escorted by a Northman, Ser Jorah Mormont. He didn’t belong here either, seeing as how her father had exiled him years ago.

 

The Starks had bled, had died, for Winterfell. It felt wrong to have so many unwelcome strangers casually stroll into their home. But there was nothing to be done about the situation. Sansa’s hands were tied.

 

_The North remembers..._

 

“Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.” Sansa smiled. Hiding her disdain was an easy task. But when she saw Jon standing so close to her, her mask slipped ever so slightly. There was more bite to her words than she intended.

 

The Dragon Queen’s lips split into a small smile as she gave a nod of approval. Jon inhaled in relief and Sansa caught his eyes once more, seeing a flicker of pride. She had played her part well.

___

Dany watched Sansa with interest. She knew of the Lady of Winterfell and Jon’s other half-siblings. Tyrion had educated her on the matter long before when they were still residing on Dragonstone. However, the picture he had painted was much different. Dany had gotten the impression Jon wasn’t familiar with any of his half-siblings. And Jon’s own behavior seemed to confirm this. He hadn’t spoken of his family throughout their travels. Dany had assumed they were estranged. But after seeing him greet Sansa in the courtyard, clearly that was not the case.

 

_They are close… and yet Jon never spoke of her._ She swallowed a nervous gulp. Targaryens wed brother to sister for centuries, what were the North’s thoughts on such practices? She wondered.

 

“Your Grace?” Jon asked. “Are you feeling well? Perhaps the journey has made you weary.”

 

“No.” she objected. "There is no need for concern." 

 

Dany raised her head high, shaking her suspicions from her head.

 

"I would like to see my chambers now." she commanded. 

 

"Of course, Your Grace." Sansa replied demurely.

 

_I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons._ Dany thought, saving her most treasured title for last.  _Queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

 

She stepped forward, falling into her normal gait.

 

_And Jon Snow is mine._


End file.
